


Safe

by Lady_Hart



Series: Bound to You [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Brief Violence, Brief mentions of torture, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, You don't present until you meet your soulmate, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Bound to You Universe: Viktor receives an invitation from a Katsuki rival. Too bad they didn't know they kidnapped his soulmate. Thankfully, Viktor's careful planning isn't needed.





	Safe

Viktor had carefully planned his interaction with the group who had kidnapped Yuuri. If the circumstances were any different, he would have laughed at how the situation was playing out.

A group trying to prove themselves had taken Yuuri, knowing that he had met with the Katsuki’s earlier. They were desperate for a foreign backer and Nikiforov’s name came with a reputation and money. In order to prove they were better, they decided to offer him his own mate as a gift.

While he couldn’t help but appreciate the twist of events, Viktor’s blood boiled knowing that they had hurt his soulmate and child. The pain had lessened, but contact with Yuuri through the bond remained impossible. He hoped that his mate was at least unconscious at this point.

“We should be the ones to go,” Mari complained.

“They’ll kill you on sight. If they’re giving me him as a gift. It’s safer for us to handle it.” 

She growled, not appreciating the answer. “He’s family.”

“And I hope to be part of it in more than as bonded mates,” he answered. His eyes held hers, unwavering and fearless. 

Her jaw went slack. “ _What_?” 

“I trust you’ll keep it a secret until it’s official.” 

With that, he walked out of the room. Georgi and Mila were immediately by his side. They had opted to take nothing more than they usually carried—despite the pleading from Yuuri’s family. If they went in heavily armed, it would tip them off. 

Viktor wanted to do everything he could to ensure Yuuri’s safety.

When they pulled up in front of the location, no one was outside. He found it odd considering Phichit mentioned something about security being tight. They made their way inside, noting a lack of bodyguards or people in general. It didn’t feel right. His fingers curled around the handle of his gun. Viktor clicked the safety off.

The other two followed suit. They made their way up the stairs, to their rendezvous point. It wasn’t until they reached the landing of the third floor that he heard the faint sounds of gunfire. Every carefully planned step went out the window and he rushed up the remaining flights of stairs.

He burst into the room, gun pointed forward. One person was in there, a gun pointed back at him.

“Viktor?” the other person said gently.

He blinked, the person came into focus. Not a threat.

_Yuuri._

He lowered his weapon and embraced his soulmate. “I was so worried for you,” he whispered. “For both of you.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispered. They separated enough to be able to kiss. It was electric. He needed more than this. Needed to be with his mate, to make sure everything was fine. 

Yuuri pulled away. Viktor whined at the loss. “One second,” his mate said. Without another word, his soulmate fired a shot behind him. He snapped his head in the direction, noting a number of dead in the room.

“I thought I had killed him earlier,” his mate said dismissively. “They were going to present me as a gift to some foreign mafia boss. I knew I had to escape before that happened. I managed to steal a gun and well…they didn’t know what hit them at first.”

This time, Viktor laughed. He pressed several kisses into Yuuri’s mouth. “I was the foreign boss. They were going to offer you to me,” he said. 

He could see the information clicking with his soulmate. Soon, Yuuri was also smiling. “Idiots.”

They kissed again, passion growing. He needed much more than this. Hands went under his shirt, exploring his body. Viktor moaned with Yuuri began to grind against his clothed erection. They were both so, so hard. 

A cough broke them apart. He turned to see Mila and Georgi near the entrance. The latter was looking anywhere but at them. The former had a wolfish grin on her face.

“As much as I’d love to see you two fuck each other, this isn’t exactly the safest space,” Mila said.

That snapped them back to reality. The drive back to the onsen was torturously long. It didn’t help that Yuuri kept finding ways to tease him, ensuring that his erection stayed prominent throughout the journey. His soulmate led him out of the vehicle and into the business. 

“Yuuri!” his family greeted. 

“I’m fine,” he said. “Track down the traitors and kill them. Viktor and I are not to be disturbed for at least three days.”

He didn’t have time to process the length of time before he was dragged down the hall and into a familiar corridor. He was shoved inside a familiar room, the one where he and Yuuri had bonded. His heart pounded loudly. Viktor turned to face his soulmate.

“Three days?” he asked. 

“Maybe four,” Yuuri said dismissively. “I want to pound you so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight.” The thought made his mouth go dry. He definitely wanted that. His mate closed the gap between them, kissing him passionately. “I also want you to return the favor.” 

He growled at the thought of both of them being unable to walk straight because of really good, rough sex. Viktor wasted no time in taking off his mate’s clothes. It wasn’t until Yuuri was completely naked that he realized the bruises and cuts. One of them was on the bond mark. 

Gently, he traced the wound with his finger. “So this is why it hurt so much.” 

Yuuri nodded. “I thought I was going to die.” 

“Me too,” Viktor said quietly. “I thought I had lost you.” His free hand wandered down to the still flat belly of his mate. “Any complications with the little one?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “We’re both fine, Viktor.”

“Vitya,” he said.

“What?”

“Whenever we’re together, I want you to call me Vitya.”

Yuuri pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Vitya,” he whispered. Viktor could feel his heart skip a beat. “Vitya.” The diminutive became like a prayer for his soulmate. Minutes slipped into hours. 

Hours turned to days.

By the time they came out of the room where it all began, neither of them could walk straight—as promised. They were also informed that it had been five days. Neither of them could bring themselves to care though, despite the judgmental glances thrown their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
